


The Feeling of Brilliance

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt to justify why, in "An Unearthly Child," Susan said that the five months she'd spent at the Coal Hill School were the happiest in her life, despite the fact that it was the equivalent of a grad student going back to kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 71

At the Prydon Academy, Arkytior felt like she was constantly struggling just to keep from falling behind. None of her classmates found it _easy_ , of course; there was so much to learn. But at least they all seemed confident they'd eventually graduate.

Things were different at the Coal Hill School. There, "Susan" was at the head of her class. She knew all of the answers without trying (except for that embarrassing decimal money incident on her third day) and her only problem was reminding herself not to show too much knowledge.

It was occasionally boring, but she enjoyed being brilliant.


End file.
